


Family Matters

by fuckyeah9792



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Dense Jin, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Flirty Jeon Jungkook, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeah9792/pseuds/fuckyeah9792
Summary: "Nothing matters for as long as you love me Jin.""Yes it does. You have Jung's blood running through your veins. You're the last person in this world that I would want to deal with. From now on, we should just be strangers."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm posting this on ao3 at last.  
> This fic have been sitting in WP for months.  
> My first project after ten years of hiatus from the yunjae world. Please bear with my rustiness.  
> A co-project with Chilli <3

It was half past 2pm. The small Japanese bistro settled in a small corner of Teheran-ro was slowly getting less crowded as the lunch hour is over. The raven guy quickly took off his apron and hung it. Half skipping towards the blonde male who's still prepping tonkatsu sauce for the next order.

The raven pecked the blonde's cheek. "Appa, I'm off to Jimin's house."

"Jinnie, please bring this for Jimin. He loves my Katsudon!" the blonde replied.

Jin ran back to grab the bento box prepared by his appa for his best buddy.

"Thanks appa!" Jin replied while dashing out of the restaurant.

Jaejoong just stared at the closing door and shook his head at his son's childish behavior at times. He took out his cellphone to text his boy.

Appa 

Jinnie, take care. And please let me know if you're not coming home for dinner. Send my regards to Jimin and his parents.

He smiled when Jin replied with a love emoticon. He placed his phone inside his pocket before he resume prepping for dinner course.

\---

"Jin..hyung...oh..gosh...your...eomma cooks...really good." the mochi-liked guy said while diving his face in the bowl, trying to swallow every bits of rice there is.

"Ya! Jimin. Don't ever call him that. He dislikes it." Jin replied to the younger.

"Oops...*burps*...sorry" Jin let out a disgusted face while smacking the younger with the playstation controller that he's been holding for the past 30mins.

Jimin picked up the second console to join Jin on a multiplayer soccer game. "So Jin hyung, have you decided on whether or not are you going to accept Taehyung's proposal to work in his office?"

The elder just shrugs, as he himself is not sure what to do.

Taehyung was their classmates from university along with Jimin. It's awkward for Jin to accept Taehyung offers as the latter once confessed to Jin about his feelings. No, Jin never despised him for that, as he too is not sure that he himself is straight, just that Taehyung is too perfect. He's from a wealthy family, not to mention his looks. It felt too good to be true for someone like Jin.

Honestly, Jin did felt a little tiny bit of interest towards the guy, but his main focus now is to earn money and make his appa happy. Not that his appa is broke or anything, as the bistro is doing terrifically well. Just that, at times, when he wakes up in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water, he often caught his appa just staring out from their living room window.

Jin was fully aware of the fact that Jaejoong was his uncle before he officially got adopted by the latter. He's nothing but grateful towards his appa, who struggled through a lot just to acquire the legal rights to adopt little Jin, considering he's a single parent. Not to mention raising Jin for 19 years and saving enough money just to pay for his tuition while building their own dream restaurant is not as easy as it sounds. To him, Jaejoong is like a hero, someone he would look up to, his inspiration, his reason to live.

Jaejoong himself had a rough past that he doesn't wish to bring up anymore. From that day onward he swore will not have anything related to the Jungs. Jung Yunho and his Jung Corp to be exact. Jaejoong felt so blessed when he decided to adopt Jin. He was like the bundle of joy, that he once dreamt of having with Yunho. For some reason, baby Jinnie helped him heal from his broken heart and taught him to love.

\---

"Appa, I'm home." Jin called out as he entered the apartment he shared with his appa.

"Jinnie, have you had your dinner?"

"Yes appa. I had one with Jimin."

Jin sat beside Jaejoong on the couch. Placing his backpack on the side of the couch, he stretched himself.

"Appa, do you remember Taetae?"

"Uh..hm.." Jaejoong's eyes were still focussed on the TV news while replying.

"He offered me a job to work at his friend's company. Should I take it? You know, i don't like being in debt with someone. Do you think it's fine to just accept the offer?"

"Taetae seems like a nice kid. And I'm pretty sure, that kid won't settle for an ordinary job. Must've been a legit company he's offering."

Jin thought so too, he decided he will need to sleep on it and he will decide by tomorrow. He said his goodnight to his appa and went to bed.

A little after midnight, Jin walked out of the room to take a loo. He heard soft sobs coming from the living room. It was dark, he swore he could pee his pants thinking it could be a ghost or some sort. But he knew better that it could be his appa, and he was right.

Jin caught a glimpse of Jaejoong's reflection wiping his cheeks from the window. He knew Jaejoong was crying again.

Times like this, Jin just don't want to interrupt whatever is in his appa's mind no matter how much he wanted to hug his appa and calm him down. Jin quietly tip toed back to his room, forgetting his urgency to pee, staring at his ceiling wondering if he's appa is happy with their current condition? What should he do to make the man happy? All he knew is that his family matters the most. Or should he just confront his appa and ask him what is wrong?

He looked at the clock beside his bed, it shows 12:30am. He cursed under his breathe as he was reminded that he needs to wake up early tomorrow to meet with Taehyung before office hour starts.

\---

"Hello fellow board members, I would like you to meet my nephew, Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook have just graduated from MIT. He will be reporting to me directly for a start." said the tanned male as he placed his hands on the back of the younger male, standing ever so proudly on how far he have achieved career wise and how happy he is when his one and only nephew is back.

"Hi, my name is Jeon Jungkook. Please take good care of me." the youngest in the room replied while bowing politely.

It was a long and dreadful board meeting where Jungkook's uncle, Jung Yunho was leading the whole meeting. Not that he's not interested, it's just that he just landed literally ten hours ago and the jet lag still intact to his systems. His uncle being a workaholic and all, it's understandable for Jungkook.

"Kook, let's do some catch up over lunch now shall we?" Yunho asked he patted Jungkook's shoulder, which earned a strong nod from the hungry nephew. "Are you up for Japanese? Heard from some of the colleagues that there's a legit Japanese bistro down the street. Been wanting to try it but was too busy."

"Yes samcheon. I've been dying to eat asian food." The thought of a bowl of warm rice made Jungkook's stomach stirred in hunger.

The walk was quiet, as it feels awkward for Jungkook to start a conversation with his uncle that's been quite reserved and always into his work, barely had time to talk to his sister-in-law, Hyebin. Even the discussion between him and Hyebin about Jungkook moving back to Korea and working for the company takes no longer than five minutes for the older to convince them, or say, half vetoed the decision on the mother and son to agree.

Jungkook decided to ignore his uncle and tried to enjoy the scenery in Seoul's busiest district. It's been ten years since he last step foot in Korea. After finding out that his dad cheated on his mom, Yunho decided it's best to send his only sister to the US, in hoping she could move on from the broken marriage and raise his only nephew to be the successor of the company.

Both gentlemen stopped right in front of a small Japanese bistro, with a small yet noticeable signage 'Kore Katsu'. They sat in a corner, waiting for the orders to be taken.

"So how's your eomma doing?" the taller male asked. It's the first time, Jungkook ever looked in his uncle's eyes as the latter is either too busy working on his laptop, staring at his phone or in a call.

He could vividly remember how his uncle look a decade ago, he looks so much younger and fresh. The male sitting across him looks like he's been through a lot more than work. Wrinkles are starting to appear and not to mention how tired his almost-saggy eyes looked, but he can still see his uncle's handsome feature behind all that.

"She's doing really good with the perfume line. She'll be launching another one soon end of this year." Jungkook replied. "How about you samcheon?" Jungkook added.

"Good." Yunho looked away and started browsing the menu, trying to divert his thought from the particular person he's trying so hard to forget. "this looks good Kook. I'll get a Katsudon."

The restaurant door bells dinged. Jin entered the restaurant, walked straight to the cashier counter, grabbing his apron and putting it over his head.

"Hey Jin." the lady behind the cashier greeted him.

"Hi Seolbi noona, anything I can help?" Jin replied.

"Yes. Please take order from table 8. Junsu is taking a loo."

Jin nodded as he grabbed the notepad in a quick motion.

Brushing his apron, clearing his throat, he walked towards the corner table, plastering the best smile he could afford. It's not the best day for him as he had something bugging his mind ever since his meeting with Taehyun earlier.

"Good day, gentlemen. What would you like to eat?"

Looking up the where the soft voice came from, Jungkook was astounded by the beauty in front of him.

"...katsudon please and hot green tea for me." Yunho said to the waiter.

'Damn, my pen.' Jin mentally cursed for not bringing it with him.

Aware of what's going on, Jungkook immediately took out his pen and offered the struggling waiter. "Here, take this." Jungkook chuckled in his mind when he spot the latter's ear reddened, unconsciously moving his eyes to the smooth jawline, to the red plump lips and up to meet a beautiful pair of dark hazel eyes, which is currently busy staring at the pen on Jungkook's hand.

'Beautiful..' is the first thing that comes to Jungkook's mind.

Jin was deliberating whether or not he should take it or he could just depend on his memory, but he decided to take the pen. "Thanks." Jin answered while staring back at the brown doe-orb in front of him as if their eyes are glued together.

"Anything for you sir?" Jin asked.

Without breaking the eye contact, he answered, "same for me."

Jin jotted down the orders and picked up the menu books from the gentlemen. Jungkook's eyes followed the waiter as he disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"Seokjin."

Jungkook's head turned back to face his uncle. "Sorry, what?" He stared back in confusion as to what his uncle is referring to.

"His name is Seokjin." Yunho rephrased. The older chuckled seeing his nephew's reaction, just like a deer caught in headlights. Yunho illustrated the name tag on his own chest to clarify how he got the waiter's name. "Pay attention to details, or you might've missed a chance. That also goes to how you deal with business, Kook.."

Yunho continued lecturing Jungkook with his tips and tricks to run a business, but his mind was somewhere else.

'Seokjin'

\---

Jin entered the kitchen, gave a small peck on his appa's cheek and started prepping for the orders.

"How's it?" Jaejoong asked, both eyes and hands moving in sync from a tray of raw pork fillet to a batter-bowl of panko, before carefully placing the battered pork into the deep-fryer.

"Tae? I'm thinking of giving it a try. He said I can start next Monday. I'll join his department." Jin replied while his hands are busy scooping steaming rice into the two bowls in front of him. He then shifted to the stove, grabbing a handful of chopped onions and spread it in the pan of boiling dashi stock, letting it simmer and caramelised. "I can't help you much once I start working." Jin turned his head to look at his appa, catching any signs of reaction from the older.

Jaejoong looked back and smiled to assured the younger. "You can help me on weekends, or after work if you're not tired, Jin. Don't burden yourself with worries. I'll be fine. I have Seolbi and Junsu helping me here." Jaejoong passed him two pieces of golden brown, glistening looking pork fillet. Jin took both pieces and sliced in evenly before placing it gently on top of the saucepan before pouring half-beaten eggs on top.

"I just hope you don't lose your touch in cooking when you're spending too much hours behind desk." Jaejoong added as his panko-batter-smothered finger poked Jin's arm playfully. 

"Appa! My new t-shirt!" Jin pouts.

\---

"Thank you! Please come again~" Junsu's raspy and chirpy voice echoed through the empty restaurant as he greet the last customer of the day. He turned the 'CLOSED' signage outward, before joining the Kims and Seolbi on a table. It's somewhat like a tradition for them to all dine together after closing. 

"Chicken wings!" Junsu squeaked as he saw his favorite food served right in front of his eyes.

"Hyung. Please wash your hands first." Jin reminded the older but to no avail. He swore, both Junsu and Jimin could have blood relation somewhere along the ancestral line. Other than the fact both shared the similar feature and habits, at times, Jin caught some similarity in their voices too.

"Jin...*munchs*..I forgot..." Junsu tried to dig into his waiter-apron pocket. He took out a piece of tissue and passed it to Jin. "Table 8...*munchs*..lunch time..two sleek looking guys."

Jin hesitantly took it with disgust face, trying to avoid touching Junsu's greasy hands from the chicken wings he's currently munching on. 

Squinting his eyes, Jin found a hand writing on the tissue, rotating it slightly to have a clear view. 

"What is it, Jin?" Jaejoong curiously scooted over to take a glimpse of the writing.

Jin's eyes widen as he came to a realization, unconsciously patted on his apron pocket looking for a certain item.

'I believe you have something that is mine. +82 xxxxxxxx -JJK-'

*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this fic is not beta-ed. Expect some bumpy grammars ahead.

It was a windy night.

Jin was stomping his feet, brushing his gloved palms together creating friction to heat himself up. His eyes wandering in the darkness while taking a glimpse of his handphone screen to check on the time every now and then. He wasn't sure on how this meeting will end, but one thing he's pretty sure of is that this meeting is going to be super awkward.

"11:30pm" he cursed under his breathe, half regretting that he agreed to meet at this time. Moving both his hands into his side pocket, his right hand touched the cylindrical metal tube. He took the item out just to take one last look at it before a pair of strong arms circled his slender waist.

"Jesus!" Jin jumped out in shocked and accidentally dropping the metal off his grasp, resulting a cling sound as the item touches the concrete ground. The impact caused it to broke into pieces.

"Jinnie...? Jin...?"

Jin heard a familiar voice as he slowly open his eyes. He squinted as the sun ray hits his face. Rubbing his eyes, he saw his appa staring back at him with a concern look.

"Jin? Are you sick? You're sweating." Jaejoong gently place his palm on his son's forehead.

"What time is it, appa?" Jin slowly got up and faced the nightstand to check on his alarm clock. "oh shit...I'm late!" He literally jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. It's his first day of work, and he's late.

After a few spoons of cereals that Jaejoong prepared, Jin said his goodbye to his appa before storming off the apartment. He managed to hail a cab. He can't afford to spend more time waiting for the bus or taking the subs. 

Once inside the cab, he fished out his handphone just to see fifteen missed calls from Taehyung. He decided not to call the latter back since it's only ten minutes drive away from where he stayed. Best to explain in person he thought. 

He tried to keep his mind positive for his first day, even though it doesn't seems like it. From the nightmare that he had earlier and being late. It reminded him of a certain item. He dug out the pen and was relieved that it was still there, in his bag and in tact. Sighing in relieve, he brought up his other hand that's been holding his handphone for quite a while, scrolling down his phone book to find a particular name. He's one button away from dialling. 

'I got no time for this. I'll do it later.. yeah...later.' he assured himself. 

The cab stopped right in front of a tall and majestic looking building. Jin rushed towards the lobby just to be greeted by an impatient looking Taehyung.

"Tae. I'm so sorry." Jin pleaded to his friend with a guilty face.

Taehyung wasn't angry, in fact, he pulled Jin into a. hug, which caught the latter by surprise. "It's ok Jin. I thought you changed your mind.." letting go of the hug, Taehyung held both Jin's wide-shoulder, looking at Jin's shocked face while putting on his signature boxy smile. "I'm relieved..and happy that we're gonna be working together."

Jin felt like being stared and by the employees passing by the lobby. 

"..is that Mr. his boyfriend..?"

"..wow, I never knew that he is into guys.."

"..no way, he looks too shabby for Mr..."

Taehyung was aware of Jin's uncomfortable expression, he quickly pulled Jin's hand and went up the elevator. "Don't mind them." Taehyung added, and Jin simply nodded, smiling back at his friend.

The elevator stopped at 49th floor. Jin can't hide his excitement as he left his mouth hanged, looking around at the office decor. It was dominated in shocking pink color, which is one of Jin's favorite color. Pretty much like what a start up company would look like.

"Wow Tae..this is amazing. I thought offices are suppose to be boring." Jin commented as his eyes followed an employee walked pass with cute slippers and plush toy on her hand. She then turned to face Taehyung and made a ninety degree bow, which the latter responded back with an equal bow. "So Tae, you mentioned that I will have to meet Mr.Kim before signing the work agreement?"

"Yeah, follow me." Taehyung gestured for Jin to follow him through the access card-secured door. 

Still admiring the decor and how the employees there are laid back. He noticed that some desks are heavily decorated, which he assumed, to the desk owner's liking. Jin blindly followed Tae towards the far-end corner of the open-spaced concept office. He failed to notice that most of the employees who are aware of Taehyung's present quickly stood up to greet the latter.

Taehyung flung the door open without knocking, letting Jin enter the CEO room before he closed the door. "Have a seat." Taehyung escorted Jin to the two-seater navy couch that blends well with the navy-pink themed room. 

Jin fidgeted as this is going to be his first ever job interview, moreover he's having it with the owner directly. He watched in confusion as to why Taehyung casually sat on the leather chair behind the desk that is what he believed, supposed to be the CEO's chair. Is he even allowed to that. 

Taehyung took out what it seems to be like a business card and walked towards the couch where Jin was seated. The former took a seat across Jin passed the business card to him. 

'Kim Taehyung, Founder & CEO, V Enterprise'

Upon reading it, Jin covered his mouth in shock. 

"Welcome to V Enterprise, Kim Seokjin." Taehyung broke the silence, his hands reached out for a handshake. "Looking forward to working with you." he added, while winking at his still-in-shock friend.

Jin glared back at Taehyung as his hands playfully smacked his friend, now boss's hands. "Ya! How could you fooled me!"

\---

"That's all for today. I'll be expecting the complete financial report of our fintech business unit by next week. Thanks everyone." Yunho wrapped up the meeting with his key leaders which occurs weekly in his private office's meeting table. The attendees thanked their boss and exited his room one by one. 

Jungkook was about to join the others when his uncle summoned him. "Kook, can I have a word with you?" The younger nodded and took a seat on where he originally sat during the previous meeting.

"I'm interested in v-zit.com. Any comments?" Yunho asked.

"Taehyung's?" 

Yunho nodded in reply.

Jungkook knew that the older was just asking for the sake of asking, since it's regarding his nephew's best friend back in the US during his formal schooling years. He doesn't really need a noob's opinion in terms of business perspective as his uncle is a top-notch businessman that have successfully grew a bunch of micro-enterprise by investing and acquired businesses, creating more business units under Jung Corp.

"Which phase are we on now with them?"

Yunho took out his handphone, draft an email, while answering the younger's question. "V Enterprise is actively looking for investments. We have not engaged yet. Because I'm leaving it to you to lead this project. Best if we can make Taehyung to agree for acquisition. I just sent you an email containing V Enterprise's files for you to study on."

Jungkook nodded, he walked out of his uncle's office, he dug out his handphone from his pocket, staring at the gadget's notification bar, as if he's expecting a call or text from someone, but none appeared. He then dialled a number from his phonebook. 

"Hey, Tae. I'm back. Let's meet over a glass of beer."

\---

"Yeah sure. Let's catch up. Yoongi's bar. I'll text him. See you later JK."

Taehyung disconnected the phone and resumed working. He was staring at his second monitor, connected to his laptop. Sighing, he took off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. He's not liking the numbers on his financial report. He knew he needed to raise fund and that he can't completely rely on his father's. The older would've lectured him with countless of 'I told you's on how risky an e-commerce business will be, and the older would start pestering him on continuing the family business.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

"Tae." Jin walked in with his bag, since it's 6.30pm and he's about to clock out. "I've sent you our Q4 financial reports. We really need to make some changes to sustain the business."

Taehyung nodded. "Yeah, I read it." He shut his laptop and quickly grab his bag, walking towards where Jin was standing. "Let's go get a drink. I'll be meeting my best friend from the US. The more the merrier."

"I'm sorry Tae, but I can't. I promised my appa to have dinner with him. We're celebrating my first day working." Jin reasoned with an apologetic look.

Taehyung patted the raven's back. "No worries, Jin. Do you want me to drive you home?" The raven shook his head and waved goodbye.

'Jin..so close, yet so far.'

Taehyung's mind replayed the scene to when he first confessed to the raven. It was back in his university years.

=FLASHBACK=

Since he spent his early age in the US, and zero to none ability to speak in Korean, which made him harder to make new friends in the unfamiliar environment he was in. Both Jin and Jimin were the only ones who actually wanted to befriend with him. The language barrier was never a problem for the two locals as they learned it through video games. Taehyung spent his weekends studying Korean with Jin and Jimin, they were nothing but patient towards him.

It was that one time, after his swimming practice, in the campus ground, when Taehyung was being called an ugly nerd and was physically bullied pretty bad by the seniors. Not that's he's ugly, just that he is not interested in dating one of the senior's sister. He rejected her and she went straight to her brother fabricating stories that made her brother mad.

"Ya! What are you doing to my friend!" Taehyung heard a familiar voice from underwater as his head was being drowned by one of the seniors.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" It was Jin.

"Hey sweetie, you better not mess around with us." said one of the senior, which he assumed came from the girl's brother.

He heard commotions, struggling hard from the seniors grip on his hair. With one strong movement, he threw the bigger guy into the pool. He quickly stood up and grab the guy who tried to molest Jin. He threw hard punches at his seniors before dragging Jin out of the pool area.

They ran and ran until they reached the parking lot. It was chilly and windy, to the point that Taehyung was shivering. He fished out his car keys and both male entered his fairly new Honda Accord. Jin was quick to turn on the heater, as he also took off his jacket to cover Taehyung's wet hair, which earned a thank you from the latter.

"Gosh Tae, you're so cold." Jin panicked as his hands accidentally came in contact his Taehyung's cheek while brushing the latter's wet hair with his jacket. "Sorry." he muttered.

Taehyung's eyes was fixated to the person in front of him. His hands was being controlled by his unconscious mind when it decided to grab Jin's hand, slowly pulling it down and place it on one side of his face. Warmth radiated through his cheeks upon the contact. Ever so slowly, Taehyung decreased the gap between their faces.

Jin froze. He felt the other's warm breathe brushing his plump lips.

So close

It was so close

Jin turned his face slightly to the side and pulled Taehyung for a hug instead.

It was an awkward moment for both until Jin decided to break the silence. "Body warmth. Do you have extra clothes with you?" he asked.

Taehyung stuttered and replied a yes, which then later Jin pull out of the hug. He regretted saying yes in consequence of losing the warmth and comfort of the other. His hands grabbed an extra T-shirt and towel from the back seat which he had it there all the time just in case.

"Jin...I..."

"No Tae, it's ok... I need to go." Jin replied as he stepped out of the sedan and disappeared behind the row of cars. It was quite obvious that what he did was some sort of confession towards Jin. He could just hope nothing changed afterwards.

It took almost a week for Jin to came back to his normal self, as he was distancing himself from the group with tons of excuses from being busy with his tasks and his appa's restaurant. Other than that, Taehyung was happy that everything went back to normal, so that he could start approaching Jin in a mannerly way.

\---

"Look who we have here. If it isn't the great Jeon Jungkook." the mint-haired guy grab Jungkook's hand shake and hug back. "Welcome back JK."

"Thanks Yoongi. Nice bar you got here." Jungkook commented, his eyes sauntered around the decently decor pub. Nothing too modern, as a matter of fact, every inch of it screams 'Kingsman', dominantly dark brown with a hint of dark green, very much like Yoongi's taste. 

"Thanks. Have a seat. Let me make you a drink." Yoongi ushered him to the bar. 

Jungkook watched as the shorter dropped the shot glass of Irish cream and whiskey into a glass of Guinness draught. In one go, the former chugged down the whole glass, letting out an audible groan as the sweet yet strong liquid washed down his throat.

"Hey JK!" 

Taehyung settled himself beside Jungkook on the bar stool, his right arms around the latter's shoulder. "You look good man." shaking his shoulder a bit and earned a smile from the guy.

"Sup' Yoongi." the shorter replied with a nod.

It was such a nostalgic meet up for the three lads, as they joked around and reminiscing on their so called good ol'times back in the US. Jungkook being the rebel, Taehyung the nerd and Yoongi the reserve guy.

"..yeah I do remember JK actually snapped a rubber band at Mrs. Matteson's butt and all three of us ended up getting detention for this asshole's doing." Yoongi laughed showing his cute gummy smile. 

Their laughter died down right after Yoongi excused himself to greet one of his customers. Jungkook thought, this should be the right moment to talk business with his friend. "So Tae, Yunho samcheon, we were discussing about expanding our business for the next 6 months ahead. He mentioned v-zit.com as one of the potential business that can actually grow stronger. Looking at possibilities for us to cooperate with you."

Taehyung raised both his eyebrows, he was having the same thoughts while on his way to the pub. Possibilities that Jungkook can actually save his business. His mind was running as he will need to prepare a really good pitch to convince his potential investor. Speak of the devil, and the devil is right in front of him, staring back, awaiting for him to respond.

"Yes of course JK. I would like to see what we could work on." Taehyung replied with his signature boxy smile and shook his friend's hand. "Let's talk in details tomorrow, say 2pm? if you're available."

"Yeah sure. Let's meet at your office." Jungkook let out a triumphant smile.

\---

The clock shows 12:48 AM. As if insomnia have always been his best friend, Jaejoong stood up from his bed. He walked out of his room, dragging his legs through the dark hallway towards the kitchen without even bothered to turn on the lights as he knew the furnitures at the back of his hands. 

He was about to grab a bottle of wine and decanter when he heard a soft sigh coming from the back. He turned around and caught a glimpse of light in the living room. The light came from Jin's gadget. Jaejoong observed in silence as to what is his son doing at this time. Jin bit his lips while what it seems like staring intensely at his phone from Jaejoong's point of view.

'Is he secretly dating someone?' Jaejoong thought.

"Jin?" Jaejoong called out as his fingers touched the light switch.

Jin startled. He didn't only accidentally pressed the dial button, before his handphone fell on top of the rug right by his right heel, but for some reason, also accidentally kicked the gadget back, he saw the gadget slides back to under the couch he was sitting on. "Oh..shit...shit..." he got down on his knees and panicked when saw his gadget was dialling. Struggling to grab his handphone through a narrow space between the couch and the marble floor. 

Jin's eyes widen as heard the person from the other side of the line picked up. 

"Hello?"

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap made me realized that Tae actually hold some important roles for Kook and Jin, and I felt obligated to tell his side of the story and add him as part of the main character. (Sorry Taetae coz I just credited you XD)
> 
> Anyways, kookjin will meet in the next chap~ (AT LASSSTT!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin meets JK again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again. not beta-ed.
> 
> Don't go to WP and get yourself confused, coz 1 chapter in ao3 = 2 chapters in WP.

"Jin!" Jaejoong squealed as he was startled by his son's sudden movement. He quickly ran towards the poor boy.

Screeching sound of the couch leg against the marble floor took Jin by surprise. On fours, he looked up just to meet his appa trying to push the couch, helping him reach his gadget. He immediately grab his handphone and hastily pressed the hang up button. Letting out a long breathe as soon as his handphone screen died down.

"Who's that Jinnie?"

Returning his gaze to the older. "Nobody, appa. Why are you still awake at this time?" he replied, trying to drive the conversation away.

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow as if he was skeptical before his face soften as he put on a gentle smile. His hands pushed Jin's shoulder down, motioning his son to sit on the couch as he settled himself beside the younger. "My baby Jinnie, you know it's ok for me if you're dating a guy. You don't have to be ashamed of it. " Jaejoong assumed prior to hearing a male's voice at the end of the line. He cupped his son's cheek, causing Jin's mouth to agape.

"When I told you that one day you will find a nice girl to marry and build a happy family, it's because I thought you're not into men. So please don't take my words as it is and letting it burden you. You can build a family with the man you love. As long as you're happy, I will be too." Jaejoong pulled him into a hug, his hands caressing the younger's strands. "I'm sorry if you misinterpret what I said before. Appa love you no matter what you choose to be."

Jin pulled away and held his appa's hand. "I love you too appa. But I'm not dating anyone. If I do, I promise you that you will meet him on our fifth date."

Jaejoong felt a pinch of disappointment to learn that Jin wasn't dating anyone. As a matter of fact, judging from the raven's zero interest in his own love life, Jaejoong won't be surprised if one day Jin decided to be a priest. But he hold to his believe that one day his handsome son will find the right person.

"Third date." The older pouted playfully. 

Jin snorted at his appa's childishness. Nobody will believe the old man in front of him has reached his forties. "Third date it is."

\---

Taehyung pushed the rim of his glasses. Half of his body sat on the corner of the long meeting table. His eyes ran through the numbers and reports shown on the huge smart TV in front of him.

"Taehyung, this financial forecast is not convincing enough. We should consider using the second scheme. We could underline the masterplan to attract users by the additional face ID integration to verify payments and auto-debit payments systems. " the tallest in the room replied. "and we can also add our 'gamification' as our advertisement plan to reach more layers of customers, can we, Hoseok?" the latter added as he turned his head towards the person in charge of the company's marketing and advertisements sitting across him.

Hoseok's eyes was still on the same screen that Taehyung was at. He thought for a bit before he raised his wrist to look at his watch. He then diverted his attention to the laptop in front of him. "The thing is we will need to run tests before we present the latest version, Hyungsik. However, I can have my team prepare the previous version before lunch." he replied to the taller male in charge of the technology related, while his hands were busy typing, assumably to his team.

"I can get my team to do a quick test for the latest version and send it to your UI design team. Give them an hour. Possible to get it done before 11:30AM on your end, Hoseok?"

"Possible." Hoseok replied.

"Done." acclaimed the tall blonde sitting beside Hyungsik. "Jin, I have just sent you the revised financial reports which included this month's boosting sales report post promotion campaign."

"Got it Namjoon." Jin replied as his eyes on his laptop, trying to consolidate the data report he just received.

Taehyung stood up from the edge of the table, and turned around to face his team. "Okay then. Jin and I will work on the main presentation deck. We'll gather again at 11:30 sharp to do a quick run through before the potential investor arrives."

As the key leaders have left the room, leaving Taehyung and Jin alone, the former let out a smile to the distraught looking raven, sitting at the other end of the table, his fingers busy typing.

"Jin?"

Jin turned his head and look back at his friend slash boss. "Yes?"

"I hope you're okay. This is how stressful we were when we prepared our first investor pitch. Hoseok got gastric problems, while Hyungsik lost his appetite for almost three days. I think Namjoon is the only one who wasn't affected by this kind of situation." he let out a small laugh, reminiscing the early days of V Enterprise. 

"Tae, what do you think about e-wallet? And we can sync it to our platform to create an easier and convenient way to pay." Taehyung watched as Jin's face suddenly lighted up on his own idea. 

"That's a brilliant one Jin. Let's just put that on initiation phase. And Jin?" 

Jin turned his seat towards the origin of the voice.

"The investor that we're about to meet is a friend of mine back in the US. He's a corporate investors from a first-grade corporation. And if nothing changed, he was a an assertive and meticulous person. So we need to check our deck thoroughly."

\---

"Welcome to V Enterprise, how may I help you?" a gleeful voice came from the woman behind the receptionist desk greeted as the two gentlemen walked towards her.

'Pink, Tae? Really?' Jungkook let out a disbelief smile as his eyes roamed around, eyeing on the decors that his friend pulled off.

The tanned male spoke, "Yes. We have an appointment with Mr. Kim Taehyung." he then handed her two business cards.

Upon checking the cards and her desktop, she immediately walked around her desk and ushered the gentlemen. "We're expecting you Mr. Jeon and Mr. Yoon. This way sir."

As both were seated in a huge meeting room and was served coffees, Taehyung entered the room with two other gentlemen.

"Taehyung, I would like you to meet my samcheon's trusted Legal Director, Yoon Doojoon." Jungkook introduced and vice versa, as Taehyung introduced Hoseok and Hyungsik.

"We're waiting for our Corporate Finance Leader. He should be here soon." Taehyung assured. He looked at Hoseok, signalling the latter to text Jin.

"No rush Tae, I cleared up my schedule. Meanwhile, where's the restroom?" Jungkook stood up. 

"Turn left from this room. It's in the far end of the hallway."

Jungkook strolled down the hallway towards the restroom. Everything is in pink and navy, predominantly pink. Even the restroom, it look somewhat like a girl's closet rather than an office toilet. Pink aromatherapy diffusing vanilla musk scent, tray of hand-towels, flamingo-like faucet, and an eye-catching pink neon light 'LOVE YOURSELF' decor on the wall near the last cubicle. 

His attention was suddenly distracted by a soft muffle from one of the cubicle. He turned off the tap, and wiped his hands. His eyebrow frowned as he was trying to fathom what that muffle sound is.

"Keep calm...you can do this." the soft voice is now audible as the cubicle flung open, revealing a raven male, looking down, walking fast towards the sink, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Jungkook eyed the raven through the reflection from the mirror. Sharp jawline, red plump lips. Leaning his arms on the side wall beside the hand-dryer, he crossed his arms and smirked.

"We meet again, Seokjin-ssi."

\---

Jin's mind was clouded by the numbers and schemes. He tried his best to not feel nervous as this is only first week of working in V Enterprise, yet here he is, being anxious for his first ever presentation. Taehyung's words replayed in his remind. It's basically Taehyung's warning him not to fuck up, but of course, in an utterly subtle way. Even with his short period of time being in this company, he have seen confidential files and based on what he have learned from his business management major, the numbers are indeed not good. It just added another burden on his shoulder. He felt dizzy and nauseated, he threw up to nothing, as if it's just his nauseousness is non-existence. It's always been like this since he was a kid.

Then his phone vibrated.

Jung Hoseok 

Jin. Wru? They've arrived.

"Ok...Jin...." muttering to himself as he took a deep breath. "Keep calm...you can do this."

He pulled himself up and walked out of the cubicle in deep thoughts, walking towards the sink to wash his hands when a voice called upon his name.

"We meet again, Seokjin-ssi."

He looked up to see the reflection of a handsome-looking, tadbit tanned man staring back at him. Slightly tilting his head, unsure if he have ever met him before. Judging from his well-dressed suit, he's definitely not an employee here, Jin was sure of. He turned around to face the man. He casually bowed. "Hi..have we met before?"

"Yes. " a smooth, airy yet masculine voice answered as he strut towards Jin.

Jin distanced himself from the man until he was cornered. Sandwiched between the cold tile and a warm body. He was intimidated yet enticed by the alluring musky subtle scent from the other's perfume. His eyes met the brown doe-orb and perfectly sculpted jawline, a small, almost unnoticeable mole right under the the perfectly proportionate lips and it all come to sense. His eyes widen.

"Remember me now?" the man smirked and stepped back, giving back Jin his personal space.

"Y..you're...The pen guy!" Jin pointed out and displayed an apologetic gesture towards the man "I'm sorry mister. I'll give..." His phone erupted.

Jung Hoseok calling...

"Oh shit...I have to go sir. I will return you the pen. I'm so sorry.." Jin let out an apologetic face and another bow before dashing out of the restroom.

\---

Jin was panting hard when he entered the meeting room. He muttered an apology, quick intro with Doojoon before he prepared the slides on his laptop.

"We're waiting for Mr. Jeon..ah there he is." Doojoon pointed.

It was the second time of the day for Jin. He felt his heart stopped at that very moment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was distracted.." he stopped and moved his eyes towards Jin's 'shocked expression. "..by the decors." he let out a smile, showing his bunny-like teeth. Probably the most beautiful smile Jin have ever seen, besides his appa's.

"Hello, I believe I have not introduce myself. My name is Jeon Jungkook." a hand extended towards Jin.

He hesitated for a bit before he shook the hand. "Kim Seokjin."

Jin recalled the handwriting on the napkin 'J.J.K. stands for Jeon Jungkook.'

"Let's start now, shall we." Taehyung signalled Jin to start the slides.

Taehyung stood up and start presenting slides after slides. Jin swore he felt someone from the other end of the table staring at him, but when he turned his head, Jungkook eyes was on the screen, his elbow lounged on the arm wrest, hand caressing his own chin, a small frown drawn in between his eyebrow. He quickly brushed the thoughts off his head.

"Can you please move a slide back?" Jungkook demanded as he stood up from his seat, towards the screen, standing right across Taehyung. His eyes squinted as he pointed one particular number on the pie chart. "Recalculate this." he added in a very firm tone.

Jin quickly redo the formula and it appeared to be a different number. He realized his mistake and look up to exchange glance with Taehyung. The latter just smiled and nod, mouthing 'it's okay' assuring Jin.

"Your percentage is bad. Your PPC (pay per click) is too high. Not attracting. And non-attractive price equals to low visitor traffic." Jungkook commented as he slowly strut back to where he sat. "You may continue."

Taehyung proceeded to present. Jin examined the latter. How confident and charismatic the latter was, as if he wasn't bothered by Jungkook's cockiness. Jin was amazed by how Taehyung can deal with Jungkook's constant critical questions thrown at him.

".....I believe that with the right investor, V Enterprise with its v-zit.com will continue to expand and able to reach throughout Asia region."

It was a deafening silence as all eyes are set on Jungkook, awaiting for his response. "I would like to speak in private with Taehyung. And Doojoon hyung, you can go back first."

The gentlemen excuses themselves and left the room. As Jin turned around to close the door from the outside, he caught a glimpse of Jungkook's eyes, winking at him before the door fully shut.

'Did he just winked at me?'

\---

Another excruciating silence as both male was left in the meeting room. "So, Tae. I'm going to be completely honest with you. The numbers doesn't resonate with what I had in mind before I step foot in here. Investing vzit.com is too risky for us."

Taehyung's was in despair, he really needed the fund. But him being himself, he was composed. He doesn't show any disappointments. He replied calmly. "Understand JK. Is there a way?"

"There is." As if favor was on his side, Jungkook moved forward. "acquisition."

Taehyung scrunched his nose. He's not liking the idea. "I don't think I can agree to that JK. This is my company, my identity, my corroboration towards my dad. You know I've been dying to proof him that I can succeed."

"I can try talking to samcheon on buying 60 of your stocks instead. With 40 on you, you can still have authority and control over liabilities of V Enterprise. The choice is yours Tae."

"I will need to think about this JK. This is a big deal for me."

"Understood. I will take my leave then. See you around Tae."

Upon Jungkook's leave, Taehyung sighed. He took off his glasses and shut his eyes for a moment. His mind was racing in like crazy. Indeed it was a big deal for him. He wouldn't want to come back to his father's wings and ended up being stuck in an arranged marriage. His father might not have brought it up, but judging from how he knew his father so well, he knew that if he came crawling back to his father, the old man will have a daughter of one of his business partner for him to marry. Not gonna happen. And so he decided.

\---

"One iced dolce latte to go please." Jin placed his laptop on the waiting bay desk, he grab his handphone and saw a message from his appa.

Appa

Jinnie, I'm going back to Gwacheon. Your aunt is sick. I left some food in the fridge. Bistro will be closed for the next two days. Take care son.

'Maybe I should call Jimin and see if he can stay over.'

Jin took his coffee and his laptop on his other arms, walking out of the coffee shop located on his office's ground floor. He needed some fresh air, it was not a nice experience at all for the first external meeting he had in V Ent. Sipping his coffee, staring blankly ahead, recollecting memories of the previous meeting.

"May I?" Jungkook was holding a cup of iced americano as he caught Jin's shocked expression for the third time in a day. Not waiting for the latter to respond, he dragged out the chair opposite Jin's and sat.

"Jungkook-ssi, I'm sorry that I rushed out like that. I didn't know..." Jin was looking for the correct word, his gaze turned somewhere other than to the man sitting across him.

"That I'm the investor?" Jungkook completed Jin's sentence.

"Yes. That. And I'm sorry that I didn't call you to return your pen." Jin replied, but he did not look back at Jungkook's strong gaze towards him. There's something about Jungkook that made him feel weak.

Jungkook let out a laugh. "How many times do you have to say sorry to me? It's just a pen."

"But it's an expensive pen, no?"

"So you look it up huh?" Jungkook teased.

Jin look up to meet Jungkook's eyes. Like a kid caught redhanded stealing cookies from cookie jar. Jungkook spotted how Jin's cheek and ears slowly turning red.

'Cute.' Jungkook thought.

"So...are you going to return it to me?" Jungkook teased even more.

"Ah yes...Jungkook-ssi."

Both Jin and Jungkook went back up to the office. Jungkook patiently waited on the couch just outside Jin's working space. From where he sat, he could see Jin rummaging through his stuffs, his desks and spilling his entire bag on the desk. Jungkook secretly wished that the raven couldn't find it as he just had an idea popped up. A brilliant one.

Jin walked towards Jungkook in defeat. He looked sad and guilty at the same time. Jungkook smirked as he knew what's coming next. "Jungkook-ssi..I think I..must've left your pen back at home."

Jungkook stood up and walked towards the raven. "Did you lost my pen?" Jungkook tried to sound serious and disappointed. It's not that he mind, as a matter of fact, he planned to let Jin have it. It feels good knowing that Jin owned something that was given by him.

"I...might. I'm sorry."

"You knew how expensive it is right?" Jungkook sighed a fake sigh. He was laughing internally.

"Yes I do. How about if I purchase another one for you. Exact same type."

"You can't. Mont Blanc only produces 3000 of these. So technically this is rare."

"I'm so sorry Jungkook-ssi. If there's anything I can do to replace it." Jin replied in worry. He was worried that Jungkook got pissed off because of his stupidity which ended up Taehyung not getting the fund the company needed. He might be thinking too far, and Jungkook could be the professional type that won't let anything personal or petty interfere with business related, would he?

"Anything?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Jungkook-ssi."

"I'm hungry. Cook me your signature Katsudon."

Jin was taken by surprise. 'That's it? A ₩7,500 bowl of Katsudon to replace ₩9,300,000 pen?'

"S..sure. Just a moment." Jin excuses himself and fished out his phone, dialing his appa.

"Appa, did you leave the bistro keys at home?"

No son. Brought it with me. Why?

"Ah, nothing. It's okay. Bye appa."

He walked back to Jungkook, tried to negotiate with him to have the free Katsudon when his appa's back, but the latter insisted that he's hungry now.

"Just cook it in your apartment, or mine. Which ever you prefer."

Jin thought for a moment. Coming to a stranger's apartment is not a good idea, but letting a stranger into his apartment is also not a good idea. He looked at his phone, it's another thirty minutes before he can clock out. "Does your apartment have all the ingredients and kitchen equipments needed?"

Jungkook smiled triumphantly. "Yes. I'll wait for you at the coffee shop." He waved to Jin before disappearing behind the elevator door.

'To his apartment? Should be fine right? Yeah, he is definitely straight. It's just like me visiting Jimin.' Jin assured himself. "Yeah, should be fine."

\---

It was a short ride to Jungkook's apartment since it's located in the elite and highly-secured residential area of Hannam-dong. Jin stepped out of Jungkook's blue BMW M8. He followed Jungkook up to the eight floor. His jaw dropped as the private elevator doors opened. Jungkook's apartment screams masculinity. It was dominated by dark colors and very classy. It definitely suits Jungkook's profile.

"Welcome. Feel free to wander around." Jungkook said as he took off his jacket and placed his bag on the couch living room. "Once you're done admiring, follow me to the kitchen. I'll show you where the utensils are."

Jin followed to the kitchen and was mesmerized by the decor. Everything seems so plain and simple, but dark in color. Complete opposite of what the kitchen in his apartment looks like.

"I'm taking a shower. Please don't burn my kitchen."

Jin nodded and started prepping up. He rolled his sleeves, and put on the black apron that Jungkook took out for him and began cooking.

Fifteen minutes have passed since he started, and he's letting the pork cutlets absorbs the stock a little more. He slowly took off the saucepan lid and the caramelized onion scent spread throughout the kitchen.

"Smells good." Jungkook commented as he walked out with a light gray jogger pants and an oversized black tee. Water dripping off his washed strands.

Jin can't help but stare longer than he should be. Quickly turning back his attention to the pork and gulped his saliva. Not sure if it's because of the katsudon or Jungkook.

Jungkook smirked when he saw how the raven was gawking at him. He approached the raven and placed both his hands on the counter top, caging Jin's body.

Jin could feel his warm minty breath brushing his slightly exposed neck. He turned around just to find Jungkook's face dangerously close to his, to the point that he could smell the strong musky soap scent oozing out of Jungkook. Their gap lessen as Jungkook's leaning closer to Jin's until their lips are separated by thin air.

"J..jungkook-ssi..."

*******


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is moving faster than the speed of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might not like this chapter as it doesn't move much. To my defense, I just want to enjoy the interactions between Jin and Jungkook. For those who are wondering as to why Jimin called Jin hyung while Taehyung doesn't, well it's because of:
> 
> 1\. Jimin is a year younger than Jin, but he's one month older than Tae.
> 
> 2\. Taehyung was born and bred in the US, so few months older or maybe few years of age gap is no difference for him. Maybe if it's like 3-4years older, he might consider calling hyung/noona.
> 
> And no, JK doesn't really recognise Tae's slurred voice and vice versa for the half-drunken lad.

Believe it or not. Jin haven't had his first kiss. Ever.

Despite his 'pretty-look' as what people around him would describe.

And no, he was not waiting for the love of his life to appear walking down gracefully on a grand staircase wearing glass shoes, nor was he expecting it to appear in a form of knight in shining armor, riding a while horse. The idea of him being in relationship or involved in anyone romantically is just not there yet.

Until...

"J..jungkook-ssi..."

BEEP. Jin's eyes traced down from Jungkook's veiny arms down to his fingers that have just touched the power off button on the heat insulated stove. His mouth was left hanging as he saw his stock on the pan simmered down to almost nothing.

"Told you not to burn my kitchen. Especially my Katsudon. I'm starving now." Jungkook smirked and backed away from the poor soul. He took a seat on the dining table, his eyes on his handphone, while his other hand was busy drying his hair with a towel. He doesn't seemed bothered by what just happened. Unlike the other, who's still breathing unevenly.

Jin slowly regained himself, and start preparing the ricebowl. He sat right across Jungkook and watched the latter ate hungrily. 

Jungkook's eyes diverted from his phone to the person in front of him. "Why aren't you eating?"

"It's ok. Your chicken stock can only serve for one. Besides, I'm not that hungry." Jin lied. He was starving too. "How's the food?" he added.

Instead of answering, Jungkook scooped one spoonful of rice and a slice of pork cutlet on top and extended his spoon, feeding Jin. "Eat."

"No it's ok Jungkook-ssi. You're hungry and I..."

"Eat. And tell me what do you think about your food." Jungkook forced the raven and the latter obliged as Jin himself is afraid that it might taste bad or burnt, but surprisingly it tasted as good as usual.

"So have you kissed before?" Jungkook asked nonchalantly which resulted Jin choking on the food that he was still munching. Jungkook passed him a glass of water which he gulped down the liquid. Jin knew that the guy was still waiting for his answer as he felt Jungkook's eyes staring at him. He shook his head. "I don't believe you." Jungkook commented.

Before Jin got a chance to reply, Jungkook fed him another spoonful and this time, Jin did not resist. Jungkook was amazed by how Jin's face beamed with every bite. The way how the latter chew down his food reminds him of how an alpaca eats. "There goes your second indirect kiss from me."

"What? That's not! We're only sharing spoons. I've done this with my appa before. Doesn't mean we're...kissing." Jin let out what Jungkook believes the cutest pout he had ever seen in his entire 22 years. The formers cheeks and ears turned rosy.

Jungkook chuckled. "I didn't say we were." His laughs turned into another meaningful smirk, as he approach Jin just like how he did earlier. "Or... are you hoping for a real one?"

Lucky for Jin, his phone rang and it was Taehyung calling. "I...It's late. I'll be going." Jin gently pushed Jungkook's firm chest and stood up. 

Jungkook grabbed his key and wallet, following the raven out. "I'll drive you home."

"No it's ok Jungkook-ssi. Thanks." Jin hurried himself towards the private lift. He was about to pick up the phone but the ring died down, and he received a message instead.

Taetae

'Jin, I'm in front of your apt. Can you come out for a bit?'

As the lift opened, he quickly dropped his phone inside his duffle bag. He entered the metal box, and was horrified when the electricity went off no matter how hard he pressed the Ground button, the lift just won't budge. "Oh no...Jungkook-ssi..." Jin tried to find his phone in the dark, his breaths are getting shorter, tears started to roll down his cheeks. Suffocation is going to take his consciousness away any seconds when the electricity is back on and the doors are opened.

Jungkook was about to make fun on how the raven should just listen to him when he offers a ride, he knew the lift will power out if the tenant card wasn't tapped on the censor, but his expression turned worry in an instant when he saw Jin was shivering and hugging his knees. Jungkook quickly ran towards Jin and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jin...I'm sorry."

"J...Jungkook-ssi.." is all Jin can muttered as he slowly calmed down in Jungkook's arms.

Jungkook slowly brought Jin back to his unit and sat him down the couch. He was about to stand up and grab a glass water for Jin, when the latter grab his arms, not wanting him to leave. Jungkook looked down and met a pair of glassy orb, pleading him to stay. He sat back and embraced the raven. 

It felt like forever and he wished to stay like this forever if his arms are not giving up due to pins and needles he's experiencing. "Jin..? Seokjin..?" He whispered softly but the latter just stirred a bit. Seems like Jin have gone into a deep slumber on his arms. Ever so slowly, he carried Jin bridal-style to his bedroom, laying down the raven on his bed. He was tempted to kiss the pouty lips, but he decided not to take advantage and ruin the chance he will potentially have with Jin.

He tip toed out of the room. On his way to his study room, he heard a vibration sound coming from Jin's black duffle. He took the gadget out and saw the caller ID.

Taetae calling...

Jungkook was hesitant as to if he should pick up the phone or just let it die down. He brought the gadget into his study room and watch it vibrate subsequently. This Taetae guys doesn't seem to back down. He decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this? Why is Jin's phone with you? Where is Jin?"

'Could it be? Jin's boyfriend?' Jungkook thought. 'Well, there's only one way to find out.'

"Dude...breathe. Jin is sleeping now. You can call him tomorrow. Who are you by the way?"

"I'm...his friend. Who are..you? Are you.....Jin's boyfriend?"

Jungkook smirked as he just found out his Jin is not taken. "If you're his friend, shouldn't you know?"

"....I see. Thanks." the male on the other side of the line hung up without waiting for Jungkook's reply.

Jungkook sighed in relief, as he sat on his ergonomic chair, laying his back, his eyes shut. His lips slowly formed a smile as he started to imagine the things he can do with Jin once he made the latter his. Some of his dating ideas involves popcorn and kiss in the middle of a movie, fishing, bungee jumping and many more activities was playing in his mind. 

His daydream was suddenly disturbed by a scream from his bedroom. Jungkook quickly got up and ran into the room just to find out Jin was having a nightmare, his bangs drenched by his sweats on his forehead. Jungkook quickly lied down beside the raven and pulled him into a hug in which the man in his arms quickly calmed down and snores softly.

Jungkook took his time to study the sleeping face. Jin's face never failed to make him fell deeper into the unknown feeling. In a split second, the passionate thoughts converted into a lustful one. Jungkook shook his head as he could feel his growing manhood. He quickly stood up and unfold a duvet on the floor, beside his bed. He set himself on the duvet before sleepiness took over.

\---

"....I see. Thanks." Taehyung shut his phone. He was half drunk due to the pressure he was experiencing in regards of the company and was expecting to meet Jin to then learn that Jin secretly have a boyfriend. He drove his car off from Jin's apartment to Jimin's newly renovated apartment.

"Oh my goodness Tae..." Jimin pushed his front door open and watch as Taehyung stumble his way in. "Sit down and stop drinking already!" Jimin pushed the taller and grabbed the beer bottle off Taehyung's grip. Instead of letting it go, Taehyung pulled Jimin's hand and made him land on top of Taehyung's lap, facing the latter. "Ya! Tae!"

Taehyung embraced Jimin's cheek, staring back with his hooded eyes. "Jin...you're mine, right?" He then pulled Jimin's neck for a kiss, but Jimin was fast enough to respond. Jimin slapped Taehyung hard, which made the latter lost his consciousness and fell to the side, landing his body on top of the couch. Jimin pulled Taehyung's legs up to the couch, and threw a blanket over the drunken body. "Jin my ass...you stupid dumb. I knew you have feelings with Jin hyung." Jimin stretched and walked towards his room to continue his game.

\---

Jin slowly gain consciousness from his deep sleep. His eyes was still shut as if he still wants to enjoy the comfort of the soft pillow and bed. He inhaled a musky scent from the fabric that he was hugging and holding on to. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in a very unfamiliar room. He looked down and saw the fabric he was holding onto was a black tee. He sat up and found a half naked Jungkook laying on the floor in a starfish-like position, duvet and blanket was messed up around him, a very messy sleeper he is. Jin can't help but stare at the toned chest, and perfect six pack on his slightly tanned skin. He quickly came to his sense when he remembered how he woke up. He quickly tip toed in between Jungkook's spreaded legs towards the door when he could feel a hand gripped on his ankle.

"AAAAAAAHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Jin screamed as he continuously hit Jungkook with the the black tee that he's been holding onto. "Let me go!"

"Jin...relax...relax....!" Jungkook tried to calm the raven. He pulled the raven down on the floor and rolled over on top of him. "Listen to me...you fainted last night remember? You fainted in the elevator."

Jin's chest heaved. "Yeah and why the hell am I in your room? And...and..." Jin's eyes unconsciously gazed down on Jungkook's body a little too long. "...why are you naked!?"

"Coz I gave you my tshirt! Yes the one you're holding now." Jungkook pointed out. "You've been having nightmare and you can only go back to sleep when I'm hugging you, I can't sleep on the bed with you for the night because....be...never mind. So I think that maybe if I give you my tshirt, you'll calm down. And I was right!"

"No way..." Jin looked down in embarrassment. How could he looked so vulnerable, in front of the guy that he just met less than twenty four hours ago.

"May I?" Jungkook pointed at the tshirt on Jin's hand. He stood up and put on his tshirt on and walked out of the room. "Let me cook something quick for breakfast." 

Both had a quick breakfast toast and a bottle of banana milk. It was a quiet morning as both ate silently. Jungkook offered to drive Jin home which the latter cannot resist. Upon entering the elevator, Jungkook could sense that the raven beside him started to fidget. He took Jin's sweaty palm, holding it tightly. "It's ok." Jungkook then tapped his tenant card and the elevator moved. He looked to his side, seeing the raven's nervousness, then it hit him. The symptoms.

Jin was claustrophobic. That was when Jungkook felt guilty.

\---

Taehyung woke up with a heavy banging in his head. He felt like shit. He groaned as he felt his body so weak from the hangover. 

"G'morning Tae. I hope you had a good night sleep." Jimin greeted. 

Taehyung turned his body to where the voice came from. Jimin was sitting on the bar stool by the kitchen island table, munching on his cereals.

"Ugh...how did I end up here?" 

Jimin rolled his eyes. He stood up and offered Taehyung a glass of water. "Oh great, you didn't remember. You were seducing me." 

Taehyung's eyes widen, he spit out water. "What? Did we...did we...?" 

"Ewh....gross Tae. Of course not you idiot!" Jimin smacked Taehyung's arm. "Not in a million years."

"That's a relief." Taehyung held his chest and he really is relieved. The last thing he wanted is to sleep with his buddy, moreover is his and Jin's buddy. 

"Tae, I'm going back to my game." Jimin stood up and walked back towards his room. 

"Hey Chim..." 

"What?"

"Come and work for me."

Jimin stoped his steps, he just stared back at Taehyung, no expressions were showed. Taehyung was about to open his mouth when Jimin replied, "When can I start?"

\---

It was just a few minutes after ten. Jin leaned on the kitchen cabinet across Junsu, his appa stood right next to him. Seolbi was not feeling well, she clocked out earlier that day. They were enjoying their late dinner in the kitchen area.

"Jinnie, how's your work son? You mentioned about the acquisition the other day." Jaejoong asked as he placed more bulgogi beef in Jin's bowl.

"Yeah appa. It went well." Jin answered. He kept poking on the sliced beef with his chopsticks. He doesn't feel like eating. His mind was still on Taehyung avoiding him and also on a thank-you message he just sent to Jungkook an hour ago in which he have not received any reply yet. He's half afraid that it sounded weird or creepy. But then the things that's been happening on the past week is not normal to begin with.

"Then why are you feeling so gloomy?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know appa...Taetae have been acting weird to me lately."

Junsu's perked up upon mentioning Taehyung's name. He was still munching his food when he commented. "..that handsome guy..Jinnie..."

As if Jin predicted what Junsu was referring about, he rolled his eyes. "Please Junsu-hyung...it's been years. This does not have anything to do with him having feelings for me. Stop matchmaking us already."

"But it's true though. Quoting Jimin, 'You both look good together'. Right Jaejoong-hyung?" Junsu turned his head to the blonde across him, looking for back up.

Jaejoong looked back at Junsu then to his son. "Well...I can't say that you guys doesn't suit each other..."

Junsu's mouth was still full when his eyes immediately widen as he cuts off Jaejoong's words. "See! You have your appa's blessings!"

DING!

The front door of the bistro opens. Junsu quickly place down his bowl and chopsticks, pacing out of the kitchen. He was about to say inform the guest that the bistro is close for the day, when the handsome looking guy greeted him first.

"Hello, I'm looking for Kim Seokjin."

Junsu's mouth formed an 'o'. He was half surprised that there's a handsome guy came at this time of the night looking for Jin. Never happened. "And you are?"

"I'm Jungkook. A friend of his."

"I see, please have a seat. I'll go get him. Would you like to have a drink?" Junsu offered.

Jungkook shook his head. "No. But thanks for the offer." He bowed politely.

Junsu immediately ran back to the kitchen and informed Jin. The raven was taken by surprise upon hearing the name. He walked out of the kitchen hesitantly towards the dining area, to where Jungkook was sitting. Both Jaejoong and Junsu ran towards the kitchen window to peek.

"Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook stood up and approached Jin with a his big bunny smile, he unconsciously made a head-scratching gesture. One of his habit when he's shy and nervous. And Jin finds it cute. "Seokjin-ssi." 

Back at the kitchen both Jaejoong and Junsu was trying so hard to eavesdrop the conversation. It doesn't take long until Jin ran back to the kitchen.

"Appa, hyung, I'll be going out for a bit. I'm sorry if I can't help you both closing the bistro." Jin glanced at his appa with an apologetic look.

Junsu frowned. "Jinnie. Your date is right outside but you have no intention of introducing him to your appa?"

Before Jin could reply, Junsu dragged Jaejoong's wrist, pulling the eldest to where Jungkook was waiting. Jin ran towards the two and a confused looking Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi, this is my appa, Jaejoong. Appa, this is Jungkook...a..." Jin stopped mid-sentence. He doesn't know how to address Jungkook, is he a friend? a colleague? a potential-new-boss?

As if on cue, Jungkook smiled widely at the eldest, giving a deep bow. "Hello Mr.Kim. My name is Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you. Jin have been talking about you a lot. All the good things of course. And you look more like his brother than his appa."

Jin looked back at Jungkook giving him a questioning look, silently mouthing 'Since when??' the bunny-like man.

"Hello Jungkook, thanks for the compliments. Nice to finally meet you in person. Our Jinnie have been talking a lot about you too." Jaejoong smiled. He could sense Jin's glaring at him.

'What the...? Why is everyone making up stories?' Jin mumbled internally, he was dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Mr.Kim, but if you don't mind, I would like to take Jin out for a while." Jungkook spoke so softly and politely.

"Yes of course son." Jaejoong replied, giving out one of the biggest smile Jin had ever seen since a long time.

Jungkook placed his hand on Jin's shoulder. "I'll be waiting outside." He then bowed one last time before exiting the bistro.

Jin quickly took off his apron and was about to run out but Jaejoong held his arm. The blonde smiled as he brushes off flour stain on Jin's t-shirt and fixed the younger's hair. "Have fun son."

Both Jungkook and Jin entered the blue BMW. "Jungkook-ssi..why did you lie?" was the first thing Jin said once the doors are closed.

Jungkook's eyes stayed on the road ahead of him as the car glides through an empty road. It was a little over ten thirty in the evening, no congestion except for red lights. 

"Jin-ssi, that's not a lie." Jungkook knew what Jin was referring to.

"How is it not a lie, if I never even said that to begin with?" Jin turned his head to glare at Jungkook.

Jungkook chuckled. "My dear, I bet if I'm your boyfriend, you will definitely do it, won't you?"

"What do you mean? Do what?" Jin was starting to lose his patience.

"Talk good things about your appa."

"Yes. But..."

"Does that mean you agreed to be my boyfriend?" Jungkook stopped the car after passing by the Banpo bridge, right by the Han riverside where the rainbow fountain was clearly visible from his parking spot. He looked back at the raven beside him.

"I didn't say that. What I'm saying is that I would definitely say good thing about appa to whoever my boyfriend is."

"So you like guys?" Jungkook smirked.

"What? I didn't say..."

"You said 'whoever my boyfriend is'" Jungkook leaned slightly closer to the distressed raven.

"Jesus Jungkook-ssi, you're making me confuse with your word play, and stop putting words in my mouth."

Jungkook smiled and cupped Jin's face, leaning down, "How about if I put something else on your mouth?" Not giving a chance for Jin to respond, he softly place his lips on Jin's plump-red ones. Jin was caught off guard, his eyes widen, his lips were stiff. Jungkook , brushing his nose on Jin's. He stared back at the glowing orb in the darkness, Jin's blushed face lit up into colors beaming from the rainbow fountain. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Jungkook-ssi..."

Jin's words were cut off by Jungkook lips once again. But this time, Jin's eyes were shut. Jungkook is now a hundred percent sure that Jin have never kissed before. He brushes his tongue on Jin's lips, gently parting it, asking for entrance. Jin was quick to grasp onto the pattern and technique as he too started to explore Jungkook.

As much as Jungkook wanted to continue, he knew he had to stop as he could feel his bulge starting to formed under his tight jeans. Both parted, gasping for air. Jungkook caresses, the raven strands. "Now tell me Kim Seokjin-ssi, are you still confused?"

He was no longer confused, nor did he remember to ask why Jungkook came to see him that night. Things just happened too fast.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how bad I am in writing kissing scene. (v.v) I'm trying to speed up the story, afraid readers are starting to get bored with too much mushy and fluff stuff. I promise next chapter will start inclining towards the climax (story climax peeps! not 'that' climax you pervy people! lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. but gonna update another one soon. <3

"Now tell me Kim Seokjin-ssi, are you still confused?"

Jin was out of words. Everything that had happened in the past few minutes have been overwhelming for him to digest. Even though he's considered as a newbie in the romance department, he knew that kissing is as not what a common friends let alone a potential-new-boss does out of fun, but part of him still thought low of himself. Looking at how good-looking Jungkook is. He's rich, handsome, well-educated. He immediately brushed off the thoughts of chances that Jungkook might actually like him. The fact that Jungkook just stole his first kiss, doesn't help at all.

Jungkook's dark orb stared back at Jin, studying the latter's face in the darkness. "I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. You're beautiful." Jungkook pulled his hands off Jin's face. He laid his back on the car seat, facing front, overlooking the rainbow fountain, both his hands reached the sides of the steering wheel. "Are you free this Saturday?" Jungkook asked, as he turned his head back to Jin.

Jin wanted to say no. He's just not into dating. Not at all. He just started his new job. According to his dear friend, Jimin, twenty-two is when he should start to enjoy life, enjoy freedom, date as many guys or girls as he likes. On the contrary, both his appa and Junsu-hyung kept pestering him on how he should date someone for real, instead of dating books and gadgets. 

"Seokjin-ssi?"

Jin's deep thoughts were disrupted. "Yes?"

Jungkook winked at him. "Cool. I'll pick you up."

"Hey, I didn't agree on anything." Jin was starting to get mad, but instead of showing his anger, a weak pout formed on his lips.

"I swear if you don't stop pouting now, I will kiss you again." Jungkook replied with a smirk which resulted Jin to pressed his lips tight, covering it with both his hands, just like a kid caught eating candies before bed.

"NNooo." he muffled in between his hands.

Jungkook chuckled "It's late, let's go back. Your appa must be worried."

The ride back was tadbit awkward, although Jungkook tried to converse on so many different topic. From his family to his crazy hobbies, to then later learn that they both are in the same age.

"...my mom can also cook perfect souffles, I was eleven when I baked my first souffle and it comes out perfect!" 

"You did?" Jin's mouth agape, the event that had happened earlier was suddenly swept away by Jungkook's interesting life stories. He was amazed by Jungkook's culinary skills. He never thought someone like Jungkook, is talented in the kitchen. "I was fifteen when I conquered the souffle."

Jungkook let out a hysterical evil laugh. "Noob!"

"Ya!" Jin yelled a little too loud in the small compartment of a sedan. "Jungkook-ssi, I will prove it to you that I'm good at cooking other food." Jin added with a lower volume.

"Can we drop the honorific? Please?"

"Jung..kook...?"

"Yes Seokjin?"

"Just call me Jin."

"Better. I like Jin." Jungkook giggled like a nine-year old.

"Thanks, I guess.. Anyway, can you please drop me by my friend's apartment?"

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He's my best friend since uni years." Yes, he cannot wait to meet Jimin and ask him for his opinions on Jungkook. He just cannot wait until tomorrow. He hate admitting that in his mind, he was like a teenager on his first date. Getting excited and all.

"Sure. How long will you take?"

"I don't know. Just drop me off there."

Jungkook shook his head. "No can do. I promised your appa to drive you home."

Jin rolled his eyes upon Jungkook's reply. "Do you happen to be my appa's accomplice?" 

"If it will resulted me being in your Appa's good book, I don't mind being called that." Jungkook let out a smug face.

Jin sighed in displeased yet he decided to obey since his sleepiness is starting to take over.

The car stopped on the lobby of Jin's apartment. Jin took a deep breath, muttered a quick thank you and was about to flung the door open when Jungkook grabbed his left hand, slightly pulling him. "I'll see you on Saturday, okay?"

"Jungkook, if you're expecting for me to have a date with you, I don't think I'm ready for it." Jin replied.

"I know and again I'm sorry for jumping into things too fast. But please consider this more of like a friendly date. I want to know you better, as a friend." Jin raised an eyebrow looking back at Jungkook in a skeptical way. "I swear I won't do anything funny." Jungkook added, an unimpeachable smile formed, as he raised his pinky finger towards Jin, sealing his promise. 

"Let me think about it." Jin said as he stepped outside and shut the door.

A smile was formed on Jungkook's lips, as he watched Jin's back disappeared on the corner of the elevator. Not only he was happy that he had spent time with the raven, but he came to realization that Jin had slowly grew comfortable towards him. Although deep inside, he's already missing the nervous and naive Jin.

\---

It's only been three days.

Three days since he last met Jin.

Three days since Taehyung agreed on the acquisition.

It's D-Day.

He remembered how Yunho looked at him proudly on his achievement in persuading his friend. But it felt like forever for Jungkook. He's a worrier. A true Virgo he is. He worried about all the small things that might happen. He may look very much chill on the outside but in the inside, his mind works twenty-four-seven. He worried on how the acquisition will end up. Just like in a movie, anything could happen before d-day. For all he knows, Taehyung could change his mind before the signing ceremony. He worried about what will happen post-acquisition. How will he handle the newly acquired business plus his current role. He's also worrying about what if Jin decided to change his mind and not wanting to go out with him tomorrow.

Jungkook nervously waited in the board meeting room of Jung Corp. Sitting on the far end of the table where his uncle normally sits whenever leading the meeting. The chair beside him was purposely left empty. He looked to his left, where his uncle is currently sitting, scrolling on his phone, probably browsing on Financial Times or something similar. 

The clock shows 10 AM sharp. The door opened, revealing Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, Hyungsik and the person he's been looking forward to meet more than the main guest himself, it's Jin. The raven didn't show any expression, he just bowed towards Jungkook and the rest of the attendees. Taehyung settled himself on an empty chair beside Jungkook.

"Good morning gentlemen. Without further ado, we will start by reading the agreements. Our Legal director, Mr. Yoon here will continue." Jungkook spoke.

Doojoon made a short greeting before he start reading the definitive agreements between Vzit and Jung Corp. "...upon your approval and acceptance hereof, this Letter of Intent shall constitute a binding agreement to enter into the aforesaid Definitive Agreements, subject, however, to the satisfaction of the conditions precedent set forth in Section 4 above. If you accept and agree to this Letter of Intent, both parties may sign on their respective part."

Both Jungkook and Taehyung stood up and signed two sets of papers, ending it with another formality hand shake. "Welcome to our group Tae."

Taehyung was expressionless. "Pleasure to be part of."

\---

The signing ceremony ended quickly, everyone in the room was clapping on the successful signing ceremony. Jin was too, his eyes were glued to Jungkook, but his mind was in deep thought. That night when Jungkook kissed him, his first kiss. His night has been sleepless thinking about how he actually felt about that night and what is about to come tomorrow, his first ever -Jungkook-so-called-friendly-date. He have to admit that Jungkook is a handsome looking man, just like Taehyung. But there's some distinct difference between the two males which he can't fathom. His mind was disrupted by Jungkook's eyes staring back at him. He quickly looked down out of shyness. He quickly whispered to Hoseok, who happened to stood beside him, excusing himself, he walked out of the room.

Jin's mind was occupied when he accidentally bumped into a tall, tanned man. He repeatedly apologise for his recklessness.

The man in front of him chuckled. "It's ok. Seokjin-ssi, am I right?"

Jin looked up to meet with a familiar face. Probably one of the board members he thought. "Yes sir. If I may ask how do you know my name?"

The man smiled widely, showing off his row of porcelain teeth, a small mole visible on top of his left lips. It somehow reminds him of Jungkook's mole positioned right under the latter's lips. "I'm no sir to you. Just call me Yunho will do. To answer your question, you took both mine and Jungkook's order last week in Kore Katsu. And the fact that you were in the board meeting room, I assume you're working for Kim Taehyung?"

Jin nodded. "My apologies if I might sound presumptuous, may I ask how are you related to the acquisition project?"

"I'm Jeon Jungkook's uncle. I'm just here to support his first project." Yunho replied which he later earned a flustered looking Jin bowing at him. The older patted on Jin's broad shoulder assuring that he doesn't need to go to the extend just to give respect. 

"Jin."

Both male turned around to look at Jungkook approaching them. "I believe you both have introduce yourselves to each other by now." 

"Yes we have. And I see both of you are quite fond with each other." Yunho commented, his pair of small eyes giving Jungkook a meaningful look. The eldest then shifted his gaze to Jin. "Seokjin-ssi, please come join us for a simple welcoming dinner early next month at my house." Jungkook gave his uncle a questionable look. "Just received a call from Hyebin."

"Mom? Why? Is she coming to Korea?"

"She mentioned about launching her perfume line here in Seoul and since we have acquired Vzit.com, she will be discussing about product launch through the marketplace. Figure it's best to have it over dinner."

Jin was anything but nervous upon the news. He barely had any proper date with Jungkook, and now he's being invited to meet the family over a dinner.

\---

It was near midnight when Yunho stepped out of his black Range Rover, parked right on the porch and stepped inside his mansion, it was like a typical Tony Stark-owned-bachelor pad in Malibu. Difference is, it felt so empty. The maids are probably in bed after a long day of hard work making the huge property sparkling clean. Yunho walked up the stairs, into his study room. He poured a glass of scotch, settling himself down on the chair behind the desk. Gulping the strong liquid down his throat, he rested his head back, shutting his eyes close, exhaling the air. 

His moment was disrupted by an alarm ringing on his phone. He sat up right, and grabbed his phone. It was a calendar reminder. He pulled out the drawer beside him and took out a book. He placed it on the table and started to open the pages. It was a handwritten cook book. He stopped at one particular recipe, a gluten-free pumpkin cheesecake.

_=FLASHBACK=_

"Yunho-ah, come have a taste." The bobbed hair raven male, who's focused have been split between the cook book and the cake mixtures for the past hour, fixed his black rimmed glasses, positioning it perfectly on his perfect nose bridge, before calling out for Yunho.

"Hmm...it smells good.." Yunho sniffed it, before engulfing a huge chunk of the cake. "and it taste good too." Yunho snaked his hands on the slim waist of his boyfriend, hugging the shorter from behind, placing his nose on the latter's jet-black hair. "You smell good too, Joongie." Yunho tilted his head slightly, and placed his lips right on his boyfriend's nape, giving shivers to the raven.

"Yunho! Please stop...I..I..need to concentrate on making the recipe perfect."

The tanned male chuckled and gave a quick peck on the cheek. "My Jaejoongie, your cake is perfect. I'm pretty sure your customers will love it and vote for you."

Jaejoong took out a a piece of magazine article from the back of his hand written cook book. It was an article about the number one food reviewers magazine in search of the best halloween cake in town. "Do you think so?"

Yunho took away the article from Jaejoong's hand and circled his arms around the latter's shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. "Don't worry too much baby, you will."

At that time, little did Jaejoong knew, that Yunho bought the magazine company the next day.


	6. [Valentine's Day Special] The So-Called-Friendly-First-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook x Jin's first ever "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be posted on V'day.  
> Was posted in WP end of February. Technically, still in Vday mood.
> 
> Anyway, this is meant to be a very short fluff chapter about Kookjin's first date, please bear with me.
> 
> See ya on the next chap~

"Ok Kim Seokjin...let's Naver it..." Jin pushed the rim of his glasses, re-adjusting its position on his perfectly shaped nose. "How to...prepare...for...first...friendly...date...tips..." he muttered low, as his hands were busy typing on his laptop. The search engine popped up various articles about first date but none was referring to a friendly one which he was looking for. 'Maybe it's gonna be the same...' he thought as he clicked to the first thing that comes out.

**Planning for the date**

**Looking Your Best**

**Having a great date**

"Ok..number one, planning...." Jin took his phone and deliberated should he call or text Jungkook. He thought for a while and decided to better text Jungkook as he could be busy having business dinner as he have mentioned earlier that day, post agreement signing.

Hi Jungkook...it's Jin here. Wondering if you have time to discuss about tomorrow. No rush. I know you're in a dinner meeting, so please don't feel obligated or anything. Thanks. :)

It took him less than one minutes of wait for Jungkook to actually call him.

 **Jungkook:** "Hey Jin. What do you want to discuss about?"

"Uhmm it's really unimportant. It can wait..."

 **Jungkook:** "I'm making time for you. So shoot."

"It's about our friendly date..Do you have plans?"

 **Jungkook:** "Jin...are you kidding me? .important. And to answer your question, yes I do."

"Oh cool. So is there anything I should do to help you plan?"

 **Jungkook:** "It's a surprise~ Anyway, I'll pick you up at 10 ok?"

"Ok Jungkook. I guess see you tomorrow."

 **Jungkook:** "Yes Jin, see you tomorrow. Can't wait. Have a good rest."

Jin heaved as the phone got disconnected. He resumed his preparation by almost taking out the entire wardrobe. He tried a few outfits but nothing seemed perfect for the date. He was rummaging his closet when Jaejoong entered his room.

Jaejoong raised his eyebrows when he saw a stack of tops and jeans scattered on Jin's bed. "Jinnie? What are you doing?"

Jin just stared at his mirror with both hands holding two different tops, a hoodie and a sweater. "Just looking for an outfit appa."

Jaejoong stood behind his son, looking at the younger through the mirror in front of them. "Jinnie, are you going out on a date?"

Jin nodded in reply "a friendly date. Date among friends."

Jaejoong raised a eyebrow, amused by what Jin have just told him. "Really? With who? Junggoo?"

"It's Jungkook appa. Yes with him."

Jaejoong's smile widen upon hearing Jungkook's name. "I'm so happy for you darling." He hugged and cooed Jin. "Oooh...our Jinnie is going on a date~"

"Appa, please it's just a friendly date. And it's close to midnight, yet I still haven't decide what to wear."

Jaejoong clears his throat, muttering a quick apologies for poking fun. "Just whatever makes you comfortable Jinnie. You look good in anything you wear."

Jin grabbed a pink hoodie from the stack of clothes behind him. "I like this, but this looks too girly."

"No Jinnie, if you like this, just wear this. If he truly likes you, he won't judge or be ashame of you just because you wear pink hoodie."

"Appa, please. This.is.a.friendly.date. ok? Not the typical lovey dovey date that your oh-so-overly-creative-imaginative mind is currently manufacturing."

Jaejoong just giggled at his blushing son. He pushed down Jin to sit on the bed, giving him the pep-talk that he dreamt of having since Jin have reached his legal age. The older gave him some tips and tricks on how to make the first date memorable.

"So..appa. I'm just curious. But have you ever date someone before?" Jin instantly regretted when he saw Jaejoong's expression changed drastically in a matter of seconds.

"It's a long story Jinnie. It doesn't matter now." Jaejoong plastered a smile. "For now, let's focus on your date with that handsome kid, Jeonkook."

"It's Jungkook, appa. Jeon Jungkook."

—

Saturday has arrived. Jin has been staring at himself in front of the mirror for quite a while. He just changed into a black sweater as he is not confident in wearing something too striking on the first date. A soft knock on his door distracted him from the mirror

"Jinnie, Kookie is here."

"Kookie?" Puzzled, Jin turned around to face his appa.

"Jungkookie. I got his name right this time." Jaejoong leaned forward towards the younger, whispering the younger. "..he looks utterly handsome today." He then winked to his son before leaving the room.

His appa was right. Jungkook looks more handsome than usual. Maybe it's because of the casual outfit that he's wearing that fits perfectly with his boyish look. Jungkook was there standing by the kitchen island, his left arm rested on the island counter. He was laughing at Jaejoong's dad joke.

The ride to arcade was pretty much like their ride back from Banpo bridge. Light, full of bickers, interesting stories and little flirt from Jungkook here and there. They spent hours in the arcade, playing basketball, racing game, and dance machine game against each other. The sound of Jungkook's stomach growling made them walk out of the building and stopped by a street vendor selling tteokbokki. Jungkook was pretty much clueless when it comes to street vendor. Jin learned that Jungkook never had street food before. He was in awe when Jin showed him how to order and eat tteokbokki, kimbabs and odens.

"So what do you feel like doing next, Jin?" Jungkook asked in between munching his so-tteok stick which he claimed to be the best snack on earth three minutes ago.

"Let's play some more. I'm hyped right now." Jin replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"I have an idea..."

Jungkook rushed Jin to finish up his snacks and pull him into the car, driving off to the south eastern part of Seoul, to the Everland theme park, the typical and ideal dating spot. It was a little past three, when they reached. Jin was ecstatic when they entered the park. He was even overly excited by a fox hat and a bucket of churros in which Jungkook ended up buying for him. Jin just had four sticks of odens, 3 sticks of so-tteok, one roll of kimbab and a portion of tteokbokki and now eating a whole bucket of churros. "You sure do have good appetite Jin."

Busy munching on his churros, Jin just giggled in reply. Jungkook took out his camera, snapping candid pictures of Jin. Every single picture he took, he would immediately check on the result. Jin looking ethereal as his eyes were shut, facing the sky, sunset on the background, it was Jungkook's favorite photo so far. He smiled unconsciously not only because of the perfect result, but he just produced a very precious piece for his collection.

As night has arrived, many of the visitors have gone by that time. Only some stay put for the fireworks and the night scenery. Jungkook spotted the carousel, lighting up the dark surroundings with its gleam of lights. Jin was posing in front of the carousel when he spotted the ferris wheel, lit up by colourful lights. He pointed it out to Jungkook, half whining and pleading to ride it before going home.

"Okay, let's go." Jungkook took Jin's hand and dragged him towards the giant wheel. As the cart rise on the top of the wheel, Jin's glistening orb gazed out of the window, overlooking the beautiful city lights from a far.

"This is beautiful Jungkook."

Jungkook's lips formed a smile, his eyes admiring the person in front of him. "Yes. Beautiful."

After two rounds, the ferris wheel came into a complete stop, ending their journey in the theme park, leaving a pouting looking Jin as Jungkook drives along the highway back to the city center. 

"Jungkook, let's go to the waterpark."

"Sure. Does this means we'll be going on the second the date next week?"

Jin turned his head, meeting Jungkook's eyes. He smiled and nodded.

*******


End file.
